This invention relates to sign frames, and in particular to a sign frame which can accept signs through one of its sides, or even its top to furnish either a slide-in or drop-in style of sign, so that the sign can be easily changed.
Signs are commonly used by stores to promote various products or to display information regarding the product. Oftentimes, the sign will be contained in a frame. Obviously, it is desirable to periodically change the sign to update the information contained therein or to promote a different product. It is desirable that the frame provide for easy access to the sign contained therein so that the sign may be easily and quickly changed.
As an example of an illustrative embodiment of prior art style of sign frame, related to this invention, reference is made to FIG. 1. The sign frame, of this earlier style, includes a bottom, having sides, and a top, wherein the frame 1 is made of three types of members, including a bottom member, forming a base, the top and bottom frames appended thereto, a connected right side of the frame, while the left side of the frame is made up of two parts, to provide clearance intermediate thereof, and through which the various signage may be inserted, during its installation. As further shown in FIG. 1. the frame may accept the sign's S1 and S2, and a stiffening member S3, through the left side frame, so that such signage can be disclosed within the framework of the sign, once they are fully slid into location.